Promise of the Past, Fate of the Future
by Reviving-Myths
Summary: Allen gets sick but still trys to help his friends. Now he's not allowed to even leave bed, and while his friends search for a remaining akuma they also try to figure out what is going on with the strange boy called Erik.     Rated for language only!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"It was the old city outskirts..."

_"And what about the outskirts?" _It's intrested but that won't last...

"A cloaked person was walking..."

"_What was sooo~ special about that?" _Now it's sarcastic, how fun...

"Nothing special about the cloak, it was brown had a hood..."

_"What did the person look like?"_ It's mildly intrested, next it'll get angry...

"The hood was up shadowing the persons face completely, and the cloak was very bulky, you couldn't even see if it was a man or woman..."

_"So why is this so important? Why was even the hood up? That's just plain weird." _No, it got annoyed first this time...

"But that wasn't so weird, it was pouring down... And then..."

_"Yes, yes. What more?" _It's getting intrested again, it has more patience this time...

"Nothing..."

_"What? Not even a destination? Think, you must know more. Think!" _Now it gets angry...

"There isn't anything more! Everything is blank!"

_"No! There must be more! Think harder!" _Now it's furious, better end this I don't want to deal with it any longer...

"It dosen't work. Why am I even arguing with you? You're me right? There isn't anything beyond that so just stop asking about it!" And with a hiss that scary verison of my voice disapears, and I'm once again left alone wandering with no place to go or return to. Or maybe there is somewhere I should return, but there isn't any memory of something like that so I can't. If I wait by this shop someone might recognize me. I can atleast rest alittle...

.: And somwhere in France :.

"Lavi watch out!" A deadly missile misses the red headed boy as it slams into a building.

"Thanks, Moyashi!" Lavi shouts back to the first person just before he swings a gigantic hammer down on the one shooting the missile.

"That's Allen, baka-Lavi!" Comes the answer from the first boy. He was wearing something that looked like a white clown costume, his hood was up and a silver mask was covering his face. His right arm looked like part of the white hood over his head and back only with a very big glove over his hand. But his left arm was more eye catching as it was black with long metal claws on his fingertips.

_"Edge end!"_ Allen shout as he jumped and slashed with his claws rigth in the face of their enemy. The monster exploded as he lands.

"Kids, you okay?" The questioner was a short old man with only a small amount of hair in a ponytail, standing up from his head defying all gravity, and black patches over his eyes. After him runs another man younger but with the same strict look on his face.

"Just fine, panda jii-jii." Comes the answer from Lavi which gets him kicked in his face.

"We should head back to HQ now instead of arguing." Said the blond man who was following the old man. He had two dots on his forehead but other than that there was nothing special about his appearence.

"You're right hurry up you two!" Says the old man as he walks away from the battlefield and towards a thick forest.

"Bookman seems rather annoyed lately." Allen whispered to Lavi as he helped him get up. The white Crown Clown had now disapeard revealing white hair and grey eyes. Over his left eye was a red scar and his left arm was still black but now without the claws, even so he used his right hand to help Lavi up.

"Maybe he is getting a year older soon." Lavi said as he tried to get most of the old leaves and pine needles off of him.

"You don't know when his birthday is?" Allen asked surprised.

"No, So what?" Lavi asked looking at Allen with his only green eye.

"No, I was just wondering how the bookman clan will fend with you as the new bookman if you don't even now such basic information. Ahh, I feel sorry for the rest of you're clan." Allen said teasingly as he started following after Bookman and Link.

"Oy, Moyashi!" Lavi called angrily after Allen as he ran up beside him. "It's not that I don't care to now but he always kicks me in my face when I try to ask. It hurts you know." Lavi defended himself.

"Sure, sure." Came Allens not really careing answer.

"I'm telling you it's true."

Lavi and Allen continued arguing until Link started walking in between them questioning Allen about the battle. Lavi put his hands behind his head and continued walking. It was atleast two hours walking until they got back to town, but following Bookman they wouldn't get lost atleast.

**Disclaimer:** Everything Hoshino made!

**Claimer:** Everything Hoshino didn't make+writing and posting this.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Broken bridge

"Okay, what now?" Lavi asked standing right beside where the bridge leading to town was supposed to be.

"Don't look at me. Try using you're hammer to get us over." Allen answered him unhappily.

"In this rain? If it slipps on this muddy ground we'll fall right into the river. And if you haven't noticed it has to rapid currents down there for us to swim through." Lavi said and he was certainly right. The before so peacefull stream had some really scary currents twisting and turning out of sight. And the heavy downpour wasn't helping the almost overflowing river. Getting across here was to risky.

"If we walk downstreams there might be another bridge." Link said in his usual formal tone even though he looked like a drenched rat, or rather they all did. Not even Bookmans hair could stand up straight.

"Yes, it's better than waiting this storm out." The short old man said as he started walking down the river, the others followed behind. This was gonna be a long walk.

.:Later:.

"I can't belive the river dragged this bridge away too!" Lavi was getting really frustrated. But that wasn't a surprise this was the fifth bridge they had found broken and it was, if possible, raining even more.

"Nothing to do about it. We have to build a shelter and wait this storm out afterall." Bookman said as he was looking around for some sort of dry area to make the shelter. Which wasn't easy considering it had taken them hours just to get to this bridge under constant rain. "You help out Junior!" Bookman said giving Lavi an angry look.

"I don't wanna. Allen say something." Lavi turned to his friend who looked a little out of it as he followed Link who was looking for branches to build the shelter with.

"Eh, what?" Allen said turning to look at Lavi just as Bookman hit his head.

"Help me move that branch, you lazy kid!" Bookman told his successor. Lavi had no choice but to help.

After awhile they had some sort of shelter, even if it was really cramped and not very dry. At least it sheltered them from the rain. Lavi started telling a story but Allen felt to tired to listen and was soon slepping soundly.

"Oy, Moyashi? Wake up the rain has stopped~!"

Allen blinked sleepily, he didn't really wanna wake up yet. But he didn't have a choice as Lavi dragged him out of the shelter and into the sun the next minute.

"Lavi stop it... I wanna sleep somemore..." Allen murmured half asleep.

"Then you'll miss the chance for breakfast back at the order~" Came Lavis teasing answer as he grbbed his hammer and walked over to Bookman and Link.

Allen relucantly got up and walked over, the word breakfast wasn't making him as hungry as it usually did after a mission. But he didn't have time to think about it when Lavis hammer suddenly started stretching just as he sat down behind Link. The fast movement of the hammer made him alittle dizzy but he didn't say anything. Maybe he was so hungry he wasn't feeling so good.

After awhile of riding the hammer they landed by the church where one of the gates was located. When Allen stepped of the hammer he felt dizzy again but didn't say anything again.

"Just five minutes until we can enter the gate." Said Link. Allen hadn't even realized they'd talked to the priest already, he must be hungrier than he thought.

The gate opened on cue and they walked in. Just as they passed through Komui came towards them.

"Allen! You have to go help my sweet,sweet Lenalee right now. Now hurry up!" Komui started talking before he even got to them. But when he did he grabbed Allen and started pulling him towards another gate.

"Ah, Supervisor wait a minute. You should atleast tell him what's going on." Reever came through the door to HQ just as Komui was about to throw Allen through another gate.

"But then my Lenalee might get in big trouble!" Komui complained still not letting go of Allen, who wasn't even sure what was going on anymore.

"Supervisor let go. He needs to get a change of clothes or he might get sick." Reever said as he tried to make Komui let go of Allens hand.

"And he hasn't gotten anything to eat yet." Lavi said helping Reever in the tug-of-war with Allen in the middle. Bookman had already left and Link simply observed.

**Disclaimer:** Everything Hoshino made!

**Claimer:** Everything Hoshino didn't make+writing and posting this.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

More rain

"...So Lenalee and Kanda are trying to destroy some level threes in a small town south-west of New Castle?" Lavi asked Reever. He and Reever had finally gotten Komui to let go of Allen and know they and Link was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Allen to come after ordering his food. (They already changed clothes.)

"Yes, they called this morning saying they couldn't find the Akumas hiding with the people already living there. Marie is still out on a mission so Allen need to go there and help them." Reever said. "Um, Allen is that all you want?"

"Yes, I'm not that hungry. Please continue." Allen said sitting down with only one portion of stew and a piece of bread.

"Oy, Allen you felling alright?" Lavi said concerned looking from Allens meal to Allen and back. Allen nodded as he took a spoonful of stew.

"Well as I was saying Komui has been pacing around all morning waiting for you're return after he heard about these annoying Akumas. They didn't really say how many there where but I don't think to many with Kanda there and all..." Reever said looking worriedly over at Allen. "You sure you're okay Allen?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I am?" Allen said before taking another spoonful of stew.

"Walker are you sure you don't want anything else?" Link said as he started eating on a strawberry cake. Allen didn't have time to answer as Komui ran into the cafeteria.

"Allen! I got Timcanpy back from Leverrier. Now hurry up and help Lenalee." Komui said as he started pushing Allen away from the food.

"Supervisor come here." Reever took Allen away from the Supervisor and started dragging a protesting Komui back to his work. "Allen eat up and then go through gate 36. It's the closest to Lenalee and Kandas location but you'll still have to walk for awhile. Now come here Supervisor!" Reever had to get help from some finders to get Komui away from the cafeteria. Still Komui was struggling crying that Lenalee was in danger.

"Gate 36 huu..." Allen said sitting down by his meal once again. As he reached for his bread he got something hard instead of the newly baked bread he got from Jerry. "Ah, Timcanpy don't take my food just like that." Allen scolded the golden golem who still had bread crumbs around his mouth. The golem just flew up on his head and shook the crumbs away into Allens hair.

"Timcanpy stop that." Allen said trying to get most of the crumbs away from his hair. Not the easiest with a golem on you're head that doesn't wanna move an inch.

"Allen you want me to get some more bread?" Lavi asked.

"No need Lavi. I'll just eat this and then I'll go and help Lenalee." Allen said with his usual smile. He ate the rest of the stew and put his plate away before heading over to the Ark, all the while Timcanpy stubbornly stayed on Allens head without moving. As Allen and Link was about to step through Gate 36 Lavi came running.

"Wait up! I'm coming with you too." He said as he caught up.

"What about Bookman?" Allen asked.

"Nope, just me this time moyashi~!" Lavi said teasingly.

"That's Allen-"

"Better get used to it moyashi. Kandas on this mission too, you know."

"That's enough. Now hurry up." Link told them as he went through the gate, the others followed. After going through the gate the finder, who was accompanying Kanda and Lenalee, meet them and led them towards the town the Akumas was hiding in.

Allen frowned. Meeting Kanda wasn't something he was looking forward too, but staying at the HQ until Marie could help with Lenalees mission wasn't an option. Komui wouldn't stop pestering him about how Lenalee could be in danger if he didn't hurry up and got going. Of course that was only in his imagination. Lenalee could take care of herself, not to mention Kanda was there. He would destroy the Akuma on sight.

As they where walking it started to rain and they had to take shelter in a barn, Lavi had refused to walk in the rain. So now here they where, inside an old barn halfway to town waiting for the rain to stop.

"Wonder if Yu already took care of those Akuma?" Lavi said looking out one of the barn windows.

"If he has this trip has been in vain." Link answerd him strictly.

"Gee, don't be so angry." Lavi said bored.

"I just meant that this time could have been used more effectivly." Link told him still sounding very strict.

"Yeah, like to fill out another report." Lavi answered turning to Link.

"I think it has started to clear up. If we hurry we might make it there before dinner." The finder said as he looked in from the big barn doors. (He had been standing guard.)

"Be there in a sec. Oy, Allen wake up, you sleeping again?" Lavi said walking over to Allen who was sleeping on a straw pile.

"Ehh, wha?..." Allen said rubbing sleep from his eyes. Timcanpy, who had been resting on one of the beams, flew down and landed on Allens head.

"I said it's time to go. You really alright moyashi?" Lavi asked concerned as he helped Allen up.

"That's Allen. And I'm just tired." Allen said still rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning.

"Let's just hurry to town and get this over with." Link said as he walked out of the barn Allen and Lavi soon followed and they started walking towards the town.

**Disclaimer:** Everything Hoshino made!

**Claimer:** Everything Hoshino didn't make+writing and posting this.

**Authors note:** I don't think New Castle existed during this time but for now let's say it does. (I tried to find a good location and south-west of New castle was the best I could find looking on a map of England on google. So deal with it.)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annoying cats

"You sure this is the right town?" Lavi asked the finder.

"Yes, if you come this way I'll show you where miss Lenalee and sir Kanda are staying." The finder said as he started walking into town.

"It dosen't look like some place Akuma could hide well." Lavi said following the others. And he was certainly right. The town might look big but most of it was completely trashed. The town square, if you could still call it that, was razed to the ground and most of the nearby buildings had come down with it. Few of the other houses around the square was somewhat intact.

"Here we are." The finder was pointing towards a house on the other side of a small river. It was still intact aside from a window that was nailed shut with planks. The group walked over a small bridge and the finder showed them through the door.

The inside of the house looked like a bar. Round tables where placed at diffrent areas of the room and a grumpy looking man was cleaning wine glasses behind a bar table. He barely looked at the newcomers before he started cleaning another glass.

"So where is Lenalee and Yu?" Lavi asked but before the finder could ask.

"Allen! Link!" Lenalee came down the stairs located to the left of the room. "Lavi you're here too." The last was more a statement than a question and Lavi simply hold up his hand in a greeting. Link just nodded.

"Hi Lenalee."

"Allen you don't sound so good." Lenalee looked worriedly at the white haired boy.

"My throat is a little sour." Allen said giving his usual smile. It didn't convince Lenalee but before she could say anything Timcanpy jumped from Allens head and flew around Lenalees instead.

"Ah, Timcanpy what is it?" Lenalee asked the golem when it, instead of flying around happily, landed in Lenalees hands and sunk down. The golem shook his head and sunk down even lower. Before Lenalee could conslut Allen, who looked pale even for him, Kanda came down the same stairway she had used.

"You're finally here moyashi." Kanda said in an annoyed tone.

"That's Allen Bakanda. And I'm here know. Hurry up so we can find these Akuma." Allen answered angrily but not very loud, his throat was killing him.

"Allen don't you want dinner first? You didn't get that much for breakfast and we skipped lunch too." Lavi said very concerned as Allen simply shook his head and walked through the door. Kanda and Link followed and Timcanpy flew after Allen and landed on his head again.

"Lavi, what's wrong with Allen?" Lenalee sounded really worried.

"I'm not sure but let's keep an eye on him." Came Lavis answer. Lenalee nodded and they both followed after the others. (Except the finder he stayed at the bar. He wouldn't be any help hunting level threes anyway :)

"So which way?" Kanda asked. They had now reached the center of town and Allens eye had started to react.

"This way." Allen walked to the right into an alley. There he made a left turn then a right and continued walking to the far end of town.

"Oy moyashi, you sure it's this way?" Kanda was getting tired of this walk, mostly because a cat had jumped on him and scratched his face. But also because Allen walked so damn slow. Allen didn't have time to answer before Lenalee cut in.

"Kanda, calm down. Allen will find the Akuma so just take it easy." Lenalee tried to calm Kanda down but he only frowned.

"Oyeah, why don't you tell us what happened in town instead." Lavi suggested. Link who had been walking at the back of the group perked up and started walking closer to here all the details.

"Those Akuma destroyed it." Kanda looked angrily over at Allen.

"Come on give me more details Yuu~. That couldn't ha-" But Lavi was cut short as Crown Clown appeard around Allen and Kanda drew Mugen. The second after three Akumas flew over their heads and continued into town. Kanda quickly ran after them, but as Allen was about to run after Lenalee stopped him.

"You should stay here with Link, Allen." She said gently pushing him away from the directon Kanda went.

"But those Akuma-" Allen began but was cut short by Lavi.

"You aren't feeling to well right? Stay here we can take care of those Akuma." Lavi reassured him. He then started to run after Kanda. Allen was about to protest but Lenalee stoped him in his thoughts.

"We can take care of it even if they are about to turn into level fours." lenalee said before activating her Dark Boots. "Link take care of Allen!" She said before she disappeard after the Akuma.

"Let's head back to the bar and wait." Link suggested, Allen could only nod. He knew he was in no condition to fight but he hadn't wanted to think about it.

As Allen and Link made there way around the fight a cat jumped out of nowhere and snatched Timcanpy, who had been staying on Allens head all this time, and ran off leaving Allen and Link to follow.

**Disclaimer:** Everything Hoshino made!

**Claimer:** Everything Hoshino didn't make+writing and posting this.

**Authors note: **Yes I now this sounds really rushed. But how many times I try to rewrite it it only sounds worse trust me the next chapter will be better.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A new friend or foe?

_"In this moment that won't come again,_

_You are the only one I see in front of me."_

A beautiful voice finished singing and the singer listned delightfully to the applause.

"Wonderful performance! Encore!"

Came shouts from the audiance but the singer simply left waving at the many people wanting to hear more.

"That was beautiful as always Miss. Why don't you come live in my big mansion instead? I can give you a life wordy of you're talent." Lord Michael asked the singer.

"I've already decided to wait here, and I will not leave." The singer said walking out of the mansion and towards town.

"Always saying you're waiting for some guy." Lord Michael muttered to himself. "If he isn't dead he's probably with someone else and has forgotten everything about you!" He shouted after her.

"I already know he's probably dead. But I'll still wait beacause he'll never forget." She said as she continued walking back to her home.

.:::::::::::.

"Come here kitty! Where ar-" Allen called but was stopped by his own choughing.

"Let's get back to the inn and get help from the others tomorrow." Link suggested but Allen shook his head. He wasn't going back without Timcanpy. Allens eye had stopped reacting to Akuma.

The others probably led them out of town, Allen thought. Atleast that meant Link wouldn't be in trouble as Allen didn't feel like he could keep them both safe.

"Allen are you listeniong to me?" Link said annoyed turning the teen to stand face to face with him. "If we can't find him within half an hour were going back nomatter what you say okay?" That wasn't a suggestion from Link, it was an order and Allen didn't feel like disagreeing. He simply nodded and went of into another alley walking quickly and looking around for any sign of Tim or the cat that took him.

"Five more minutes." Link announced keeping track of time to the second as always. Allen looked around desperatly, if they waited till morning the cat could have ran of anywhere. A crashing from somewhere nearby caught his attention. It was his last chance for finding Tim that night so he darted of into an alley and turned into more and more labyrinth like alleyways.

As he turned left and ran through yet another alley he ended up on a street he didn't recognise. As he turned to ask Link where they were, he relized he had lost Link in the mace of alleys.

"Link is gonna yell at me for this..." Allen said sighing. He looked around to get some sort of clue as to where he were. When he spotted someone crouching down by a shop farther down the street. He went over to ask for directions but as he got closer he spotted something gold colored in the persons hands.

"Timcanpy!" Allen shouted but started choughing as soon as the words left his mouth. The golden thing in the persons hands really was Timcanpy who as he heard Allen flew over at him and quickly stuck himself to his head.

"Excuse me is that youres?" The person who found the golem asked as he walked up to Allen. As Allen got a closer look on the person he realized it was a boy who couldn't be much younger than himself, but he was dirty and looked like an orphan. Yet the big hooded sweater he was wearing was, even as it was looking really thrased, stitched together in a way that it looked intentional. The boy himself was black haired and had eyes that looked black but that could just be the bad light in this part of town.

"Yes, his name's Timcanpy. Thank you for finding him, I'm Allen by the way." He was about to ask the name of the boy but decided not to incase he acctually was homeless.

"Then do you know me?" The boy asked looking up at Allen even if he didn't look much younger than him he was atleast a head shorter than Allen. Allen was about to say he didn't and ask what that was all about but didn't have time as.

"Allen watchout!"

The next second Allen, the boy and Timcanpy still holding onto Allens hair was transported up to one of the nearby roofs. And that was in the last second as a missile completly blew up the place they had been standing at seconds ago.

"You guys alright?"

It took Allen a while to realize Lenalee had saved them. He was feeling very dizzy from the fast motion, the boy standing beside him didn't look much better either.

"Ahh, just a little dizzy." Allen said grabbing a chimney for balance. The boy was holding onto Lenalee as she crouched down to look if he had gotten hurt. He looked, aside from a bit dizzy, kinda plain for someone who had just been transported onto a rooftop in less than half a second.

"What was that about Lenalee?" Allen asked her.

"The akumas did that." Lenalee said not averting her gaze from the boy until she was sure he hadn't been hit.

"But I don't see any." Allen said looking around confused, his eye should have reacted if they were within 300 meters from him.

"They're up there." Lenalee pointed up and as Allen looked up he did see some small explosions, or maybe they where big just very far of. Far enough for his eye not to react to akuma.

"Maybe I should he-"

"Lavi and Kanda are taking care of it." Lenalee said firmly. "And why aren't you at the inn yet? Where did Link go by the way?" She looked around but couldn't spot Allens watcher anywhere near.

"Ahh,ehh you see we where on our way but then Timcanpy got snatched by a cat... And, well, then I ran after a sound and lost Link... And then this boy found Tim for me." Allen smiled towards the boy who still hold tightly onto Lenalee afraid of falling down.

A lot of big explosions caught Lenalees eyes and she jumped up towards the battle with a "Be back soon." leaving Allen to catch the boy she threw in his free arm. This night could have been better Allen thought.

**Disclaimer:** Everything Hoshino made!

**Claimer:** Everything Hoshino didn't make+writing and posting this.

**Authors note: **This one was longer than the others but it have more action than most of the latest ones. On a side note: Review! Reviews bring inspiration and cybercookies!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mysterious mysteries

"Are you alright?" Allen asked the boy. He didn't look too scared but had a firm hold on Allens jacket. (Maybe it's a little late now but Kanda and Lenalee are the only ones wearing there exorcist uniforms.)

"I think so. What is Timcanpy?" The boy asked looking at Timcanpy who was looking, if you could call it that, down on the boy from Allens head.

"Timcanpy is a golem we use them for comunication." Allen answered worridly glancing upwards. It didn't look like the explosions had stopped by much. (I think it's pretty self explanatory but Lavi and Kanda can stay up there with the help of Lavis innocence, and yes Lavi is pretty useless right now -_-')

"What's that?" He pointed at the explosions. Allen wasn't sure what he should tell the boy when he saw the explosions speeding of only leaving something falling behind. Or rather than something Allen saw Lavi and Kanda falling towards the ground quickly. Kanda was shaking an unconscious Lavi to try and wake him up and activate his innocence.

Allen realized they weren't gonna make it and activated his Crown Clown. Carefully holding onto the boy with his clawed hand he extended _Clown Belt _and wound it around a chimney on the house across the alley Kanda and Lavi was falling towards. But as the falling two hit the net Crown Clown created Allen lost his balance and everyone present fell into the alley.

Luckily both Allen and the boy landed on some garbage bags instead of the hard stone that made up the alleyway, sadly Lavi and Kanda hadn't been having the same luck.

"Hey Moyashi! If you wanna be of help don't drop us like that!" Kanda said angrily as he sat up rubbing his back from the fall.

"Atleast were not squeezed like bugs." Lavi said rubbing his chin right before his hammer fell down on his head giving him a bump.

"I'm sorry for trying to help Bakanda! Are you allright?" Allen said directing the question towards the boy he accidentally dragged with him.

"Yeah, but it stinks here." He said holding his nose as he sat up. "Where'd Timcanpy go?" Timcanpy wasn't sticking to Allens head like he had done the past day.

"Ah, Timcanpy where are you?" Allen said looking around a little panicky. Timcanpy crawled out from under a garbage bag.

"There you are. Don't scare me like that Tim." Allen said relived as he stood up the golem taking his seat on Allens head once again.

"He really likes you." The boy said standing up and moving away from the trash.

"Who's that kid Allen?" Lavi asked as he stood up rubbing the bump his hammer made. Kanda was looking for Mugen by some trash cans.

"Oyeah, you never got the chance to tell me you're name." Allen said looking at the boy he now was standing beside.

"I didn't tell you because I can't remember myself." The boy stated simply getting confused looks from Allen, Lavi and Kanda, who joined the others after finding Mugen.

"You're jokeing right? You don't just forget you're name like that." Lavi said looking over the boy. He did look like some homeless kid but the neatly fixed sweater made it look like he did have a home. Even if one trouser leg was almost completely torn up.

"I did." The boy answered kicking a rock over to the trash bags. Kanda was about to say something but Lenalee landing on a nearby roof shouting "This way!" stopped him.

"Lenalee!" Lavi shouted to her waving. Lenalee jumped down to them and deactivated her innocence and around the corner of said building came a very exhausted Link not looking very happy.

"Walker...huff...don't run off...puff...like that." Link said between breaths he had probobly been runing around lost looking for Allen since they got seperated.

"And who is that?" Link said as he looked up and saw the boy occupied pokeing Mugen making Kanda angrily move away from him.

"He said he didn't remeber his name." Lavi said as he stopped the boy from following Kanda.

"Ah, you didn't hit your head anywhere did you?" Lenalee said worry in her voice as she moved the boys bangs to look for any wound. The boy simply shook his head.

"Are you sure it isn't that Lulubell noah?" Link asked he straightend his suit.

"Wouldn't she have killed Allen before if it was?" Lavi said."By the way you haven't said anything for awhile Allen. Allen?" Lavi looked over at Allen wobbled a bit before he closed his eyes and collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"Allen!" Everyone, exept Kanda and the boy who both just stared, shouted.

**Disclaimer:** Everything Hoshino made!

**Claimer:** Everything Hoshino didn't make+writing and posting this.

**Authors note: **Noes what has happened to Allen? Just kidding I already know but if you wanna know you better keep on reading. And once again: Review! Reviews bring inspiration and cybercookies!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A very long story

_"So you got back again? Aren't you the lucky one, hehe..."_ That voice I remember, it appears every now and then.

_"Not gonna speak to me kid? Then let me ask you why do you let that girl in so close? You'll just forget her and those other ones too!" _

"Be quiet! Plese just let me be happy for a little while." Is it gona listen or just annoy me?

_"So be it then. But don't forget I warned you." _Like I could remeber that or anything for long anyway...

.::::::::::::::.

"Allen? Oy, Allen?"

"Ehh, what? Cough,cough!" Allen opened his eyes after the cough attack stopped and sat up.

"Ahhh, don't scare me like that." Lavi said sitting back on a chair by the bed. Wait, bed? Allen didn't remember ever getting in bed. He was about to ask Lavi what was going on but was stopped by another cough attack.

"Allen don't over do it." Lavi said worriedly leaning forward to hold Allen up as he was about to fall out of the bed.

"Here drink this, you'll feel better."

Allen looked up from the cough. A woman was standing on the other side of the bed holding up a cup. She was slim and only around 20. She had blonde hair and brown eyes and was wearing a white lace apron over a grey dress with puffy arms. Allen took the cup and carefully tasted what was inside. He had first belived it was some sort of tea but it was warm milk with honey. Drinking it made his aching throat feel, even if just a little, less painful.

"This is Susanna she's a nun working in this church." Lavi explained sitting back in his chair once again.

"Church? Cough!" Allen got into another cough attack. Susanna took the cup back and said she was gonna get more.

"Allen I'll explain everything. Just don't talk, you'll only start coughing." Lavi said Allen nodded.

"So after you fainted in that alley we had to run of to the hospital with you." Lavi started explaining. Allen remembered he had tried to save Lavi and Kanda from getting seriously injured after falling from the sky. Allen thaught about it for a second and remembered the akumas and that strange boy, Timcanpy was missing again and except for Lavi he hadn't seen any of his friends yet. He was about to ask Lavi if they were alright but was stopped by the redhead.

"You promised not to talk." Lavi said seriously. Allen nodded again and decided to lay down, he felt a little light headed after thinking so much.

"So as I was saying after you fainted we tried to get you to the hospital but it was completly full so we got adviced to come to this church instead." Lavi continued his interupted story. If the whole town square had been blow away by those akuma people would be in need of useing the hospital, Allen thaught to himself.

"After we got here it looked like no one was around. We thought you were done for but then Susanna and the priest working here came walking from the forest. They had been looking for Erik all day." Lavi said getting a confused look from Allen Lavi quickly continued: "You know that boy?" To which Allen nodded.

"His name is Erik or that's what they call him here. Seems like he forgets things all the time, I haven't heard the details yet." Lavi said scratching his head and closing his eye. If Bookman found out he had been to busy worrying about Allen to record something this intresting he'd be furious. That wouldn't be fun. Upon hearing coughs coming from Allen he opened his eye and continued explaining.

"So after we had got you in bed Link and Kanda went back to look for the akuma and tell the finder to inform the order about what have happened. Then Susanna chased Timcanpy out of here and told Lenalee to do somethng else than worrying about you. But that was 2 days ago." Lavi said Allen opened his mouth to question Lavi but he got interuppted by Lavi again.

"Right now Kanda and Link are trying to figure out were that akuma went and Lenalee and Timcanpy are probably playing with Erik somewhere. And don't think about getting out of bed anytime soon. Susanna isn't sure what sort of disease you have yet but she said not to leave this bed." Lavi said looking very serious. Allen decided it was best to do as Susanna had said, if she could make Link go and do something else than watching over Allen she must be somewhat like the head nurse over at the order.

"Allen get some sleep and don't go anywhere." Lavi said getting up and walking over to the big double doors. No matter how much Allen wanted to see the others and maybe eat something, the word sleep sounded very tempting and before he knew it he was sound asleep.

**Disclaimer:** Everything Hoshino made!

**Claimer:** Everything Hoshino didn't make+writing and posting this.

**Authors note: **So the answer everyone has been waiting for Allen got sick very very sick. But just because I can I gave you some more questions without answers those are called cliffhangers and they make you wanna keep on reading ^w^ Also review it's a great way to get me inspired to write more!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Time to relearn for the 2000+ time

Lavi closed the door behind him and then went to the left in a long corridor with doors on both sides and holy pictures between the doors. He turned right in a corner and was about to run into Lenalee.

"Ahh, Lavi is Allen okay?" Lenalee asked worriedly the golden golem on her shoulder looked worried too.

"Allens alright. I told him what happened and then he went to sleep again." Lavi said smiling. Lenalee and Timcanpy looked relived at these news.

"Who's Allen?" Erik said. He had been walking behind Lenalee but was now standing beside her.

"You forgot things again? Did you play the piano this time?" Lavi asked Erik he just looked up at Lavi.

"Who are you?" Came Eriks answer.

"No, this time he was going to get a book." Lenalee answered swetdropping. "This is Lavi he's a junior bookman." Lenalee answered Erik.

"What's a bookman?" Erik asked.

"Lavi you'll have to answer that. I wanna go and cheak on Allen." Lenalee said before walking towards Allens room Tim eagerly flying ahead.

"Wait Lenalee he needs his rest!" But Lavis shout came to late as Lenalee was already through the door.

"Why do you have that eye patch?" Erik asked Lavi who still looked after Lenalee.

"Let's go somewhere and talk." Lavi changed the subject quickly and started pushing Erik down the hall he and Lenalee had come from.

Lavi opened a door to the right and pushed Erik through it. One big window let the afternoon sun in lighting up the room. The room was small compared to Allens. It had a bed and a big bookcase covering a whole wall. One big window let the afternoon sun in lighting up the small room and a drawer was put next to it. Beside the bed was a small table with some books on and a chair beside it. Lavi told Erik to sit on the bed and he placed the chair in fron of him.

"Do you know where this is?" Lavi asked him. Erik shook his head.

"This is you're room here in the church. Do you know what a curch is?" Lavi continued Erik shook his head again.

"It's where people go to say there prayers to God. Do you know what God is?" This questioning went for a while Erik shaking his head to every question.

"Let's stop this. Dinner should be ready by now let's go and eat." Lavi said Erik nodding for the first time since entering the room. They walked into the corridor again and went left past the side corridor leading to Allens room and continued until two big double doors was infront of them.

"Smells like beef." Lavi said happily as he entered. The room was big and was filled with rows of tables and benches. At the table closest to the kitchen Kanda and Link was sitting eating beef and potatoes, Kanda didn't seem to happy about it and Link looked a little annoyed at not getting to eat cake for dinner.

"Yu, where's Lenalee?" Lavi called cheerfully getting an ice stare back from Kanda but atleast he didn't try to cut him with Mugen.

"She went back with food to the moyashi." Kanda answered still with a very angry stare fixed on Lavi. Susanna came out of the kitchen with two plates with beef and potatoe for Lavi and Erik.

"Where do you want to sit Erik?" Susanna asked. Erik just stared and turned his head to the side.

"Erik that's Susanna. I told you about her before remember?" Lavi told him as he ruffled his hair. Erik nodded in response and then looked over at the table. Kanda was still glareing daggers at Lavi, which Erik didn't notice at all.

"Why don't you sit beside Kanda over there?" Lavi said pushing Erik towards Kanda. Lavi seated himself next to Erik as Susanna put the plates down.

"If you want another portion there is some left in the kitchen. I'm very sorry to run off in the middle of the meal but I still have my duties." Susanna excused herself as she went out through the same door Erik and Lavi had used before.

"Hey, usagi when will the moyashi be able to find that akuma?" Kanda asked.

"I don't know ask Susanna. Use you're knife to cut smaller pieces." lavi Told Erik as said persons was try to eat the beef whole. Instead of picking up his knife he started pokeing at the potatoe with his fork. Kanda looked annoyed at Erik for a moment before che-ing and going to the kitchen with his finished plate. Erik turned to look at him but Kanda didn't bother, that kid was if possible more annoying than the moyashi.

"Yu don't go I wanna know what you figured out in town. Link not you too." Lavi said complainant.

"I'm expecting a call from HQ." Came Links cold answer the church didn't have a phone so you had to go to town to call somewhere. Kanda simply went out the door Link following.

"What's HQ? And where is he going?" Erik asked. Lavi sighed of all the people Erik could intrest himself in it had to be Kanda. Atleast Kanda hadn't tryed to cut his throat yet. Lavi sighed again and started explaing what HQ where, he made a mental note question the priest in detail what he knew about Erik later. But for know reteaching Erik how to use a knife properly was more important as Erik was about to cut his finger on the sharp blade.

**Disclaimer:** Everything Hoshino made!

**Claimer:** Everything Hoshino didn't make+writing and posting this.

**Authors note: **So we get to know more about Erik why does he take such an intrest in Kanda? A little clue for everyone: NOTHING Erik does is ever meant to be sexul, things like that just happen when you don't remember anything. Also review and tell me what you think ^w^ I always reply to questions so just ask, of course I will not give away spoilers that would ruin anything x


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Questions

"Susanna made some chicken soup for you Allen."

"Thanks Lenalee." Allen said smiling to his friend wjo just closed the door behind her. Allen was still in bed but know he was playing a card game with Tim. Lenalee put down the tray on the table beside the bed.

"Here." Lenalee said as she sat down on the chair holding the bowl to Allen.

"Thanks." Allen said before taking a spoonful of soup. Lenalee was grateful he was eating but this was nothing compared to what he usually wanted, and Lavi had told her Allen only ate one portion stew before he left to help her and Kanda. Timcanpy was flying around Allen but for once it didn't seem like he wanted to play eat.

"How's the others doing?" Allen asked jolting Lenalee out of her thoughts.

"Ehh? Kanda and Link have been going back and forth from town trying to find the akuma and Lavi has been talking to Erik alot." Came Lenalees answer.

"Hmm... Erik is that boy right? Do you know anything about him? Lavi didn't tell me much." Allen said as he slowed down eating.

"Not much since we got you here he lost his memorys twice. But I did figure out that he is good at playing the piano." Lenalee said.

"Don't Miss Susanna or the priest know anything more?" Allen asked he stopped eating this time.

"Not much. Susanna said he wandered in here one very rainy day asking if they knew him. They let him stay over the night but the next morning he didn't remember them anymore or how he ended up here. Since then they haven't found anyone who knows him around here and they say he still forgets everything sometimes." Lenalee answered. "Aren't you gonna eat more?"

"No, my stomach feels kinda wierd so I better not." He said putting the bowl back on the tray.

"Then maybe you should rest some instead." Lenalee suggested standing up. "I'll take this back to the kitchen. Tim you'll have to come with me, Susanna didn't want you bothering Allen." She continued as she picked up the tray and walked over to the door. Tim followed slowly.

"Good night Lenalee, Tim." Allen said laying down.

"Good night Allen." Lenalee said pushing the light switch leaving only the light from the corridor outside to bright up the room somewhat. She went out the door with Tim on her shoulder. She closed the door behind her and went over to the kitchen to clean the bowl and spoon Allen had used.

.:::::::::::.

After hours off looking for the akuma Kanda decided to head back to the church. Link had already gone back and Kanda turned to get one last look of the town. He couldn't see anything looking like an akuma anywhere near the town. He looked around him, only a farm house to the right suraounded by pastures some off the animals was still outside but they where sound asleep. He looked to his left and all he saw was some fields, no akumas here. He started walking down the road to the church.

The church was built far from town and walking over the next hill Kanda could barely see the top of the church tower. Looking back to the road ahead of him, he saw a light. As a reflex he put his hand on Mugen and glared at what could be an enemy. As the light got a little closer he took his hand of Mugen. It was only that annoying brat holding a lantern and the moyashis golem.

"What are you doing here?" Kanda asked angrily as Erik came up to him Tim sitting on his head.

"Lenalee wanted to see if you where coming back but Allen needed help." Erik answered not the least intimidated by Kandas angry question.

"That moyashi is only problem. And why where you coming instead?" Kanda asked as he continued walking to the church. This brat was annoying not only because he asked so many questions but also because he forgot things all the time and asked the same stupid questions again.

"She asked if I could look instead." Erik answered simplyfollowing Kanda. "What's th-"

"Don't touch that!" Kanda said moving Mugen to his left side keeping it away from Erik who was walking on his right.

Erik didn't try to talk about the sword again but keept staring at it. Whenever he looked at that sword,Lavis hammer or Lenalees foot straps, or whatever they where, he felt that he remembered something but he could never truly say what it was. Tim made some gurgling sound and Erik scratched him behind his horns which the golem seemed to like.

"What is that sword?" Erik asked once again looking at Mugen. Kanda didn't answer and Erik was quiet for awhile.

"Where are you from?" Erik tryed talking to Kanda again and this time froze for a moment but he kept walking without answering.

"Who's Allen?" Was Eriks third question.

"Haven't that baka usagi told you yet?" Kanda answered frowing.

"He told me, but I can't understand anyway." Erik answered looking down and slowly swaying his arms making the lantern be dangerously close to his clothes.

"OY, watch it!" Kanda said quickly pulling Eriks right hand, which held the lantern, up and away from his sweater. "Baka you wanna get burned?" Kanda scolded Erik who simply looked confused. He hadn't tuched that red stuff that hurt since he burned himself when Lenalee lit it before. But when he was about to ask he noticed Kanda looked confusedly at his wrist. He was gonna ask about that too but before he got the chance.

"Erik! Kanda!"

**Disclaimer:** Everything Hoshino made!

**Claimer:** Everything Hoshino didn't make+writing and posting this.

**Authors note: **Cliffhanger ^w^ I just realized Kanda got very littleto do since he appered so now he got some more. Review it brings me the motivation to write chapter quicker!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Surprises

Susanna and Lenalee was standing on the doorstep of the church, Lenalee waving at them and Susanna looking relieved.

"Erik please don't walk off like that." Susanna said as Erik and Kanda came up to them. She looked very worried.

"I'm sorry..." Erik said looking down.

"Don't worry just try not to do it again. Come inside now it's bedtime." Susanna said leading Erik to his room. Kanda looked after them and che'ed.

"Kanda, Lavi said he wanted to talk with you." Lenalee said as she and Kanda walked into the church and Lenalee locked the big doors behind them.

"What does he want?" Kanda said frowning.

"He said the priest was gonna tell him more about Erik. Link already went to the liabrary to meet them." She answered. Kanda went to the left but Lenalee stayd by the door.

"You're not gonna go too?" Kanda asked.

"No, I promised to bring Allen a book." She showed Kanda a book she'd been holding. "I'll come by later." Lenalee told him before she started heading towards Allens room.

Kanda didn't care wither way and simply went over to the liabrary passing by Eriks room. The door was partly open and Kanda catched a glimps off Susanna sitting on the chair reading aloud from a book she was holding. Once again Kanda didn't care what they where doing but he made a mental note to ask the priest about Eriks wrist.

Kanda reached his destination and opened the big double doors. Upon entering he saw the priest, Link and Lavi all in the middle of an argument. They stopped when Kanda entered and closed the doors behind him.

.::::::::::::::::.

In an old house shadows move about. Small shadows more like children then grown ups, but a closer look showns otherwise. Even if most of the shadows do belong to children some are of adults but very skinny and starved adults curled up in old rugs and whatnot to try and keep some warmth in the hellish rain outside. Even the kids looks starved, some of them wear makeshift bandages and everyones clothes are more or less falling apart. whether this house is meant for poor people or not poor people are the only ones living here.

One off the older kids in the back stands out. His hair is very dark red or maybe just very dirty making it look dark. He sits with his back to a wall and eyes shut. By his side a younger child is sleeping leaning on the older boys shoulder.

"Fall asleep dumbass. You can't fool me with that acting." The older one says. The younger one by his side pulls the fabric, used as a blanket, tighter around himself, but as a lightningbolt crosses the sky lighting up the rooms of the derelict house. Also lighting up the eyes off those who haven't closed them yet. The young one with the blanket is one of them but his eyes dosen't show sadness or hunger, they simply looks like mirrors unable to show anything to there blind owner.

.:::::::::::::::::::.

"So around a year ago Erik came here asking if you knew him, and when he woke up the next morning he didn't remember coming here?" Lavi asked the priest who nodded.

"Yes, it's been like this ever since. No doctor knows whats causing the memory loss." The priest tells them.

"And two months ago he was here the whole time?" Link asked.

"Yes, there was a rainstorm here so no one left the church at that time." The priest answered.

"Then he isn't Lulubell in disguise. Two months ago she was at the order causing havoc." Lavi stated. Good thing these people weren't friends with the noahs as Link had been saying for the past days, or atleast he said it was possible that Erik was. The priest and Susanna had birth records in this town and they had both been present when Kanda almost managed to kill the akuma still running lose. Even if more had come Susanna wasn't one of them as Allens eye hadn't reacted when they meet before.

"If he knows he can't remember isn't this just a game for him?" Kanda says annoyed.

"I don't think a human could look so sad for not remembering you if it was fake." The sister answers him as she walks into the room. She must have finished reading for Erik.

"What happens before he forgets?" Lavi asks the priest.

"Nothing special. For this past year we haven't seen anything that could make him lose all his memories, it just happens at random." The priest says sadly.

"So there isn't anything that he can remember from before coming here?" Lenalee asks. She had joined them right after she gave Allen the book and had stayed very quiet while Lavi and Link had questioned the priest for an hour.

"Erik might not even remember that he meet any of you." The priest answers as he sits down on a chair as silence fills the room. The sister looks down a sad look covers her face.

"Yeah, we've seen that." Kanda said frowning. Silence fills the room.

"It's late maybe we should continue this tomorrow." Lavi suggested trying to lift the tension. He gets nods from most people present and heads for the door.

"Before we go can you answer one last question?" Kanda asks, getting everyones eyes on him. He hadn't looked very intressted since he entered and had only come with some angry comments from time to time.

"What would that be?" The priest asks him.

"Why is there a cross mark around his wrist?"

**...**

**Disclaimer:** Everything Hoshino made!

**Claimer:** Everything Hoshino didn't make+writing and posting this.

**Authors note: **Cross marks one Eriks wrists? 0_0 Also now seems like a good time to tell you that this story starts right after the order has moved to the new HQ after Lulubell infitrated the old HQ. Review it will bring you the next update quicker ;)


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Erik knows the Noah?

As the last rays of the sun disappeared to leave room for the night, a lone woman watched the sky turn darker.

"Miss Salome do you want some more tea before I take my leave?" The house keeper asked.

"Just warm some water for me Olivia." Salome tells her, to which Olivia nodded and went out in the hall and down the stairs to the first floor of the house Salome Melech had lived in her entire life. Her family may not have been nobles but they were still better off than most people in the town and the surounding area.

Salome thought about what Lord Michael had suggested so many times. But her fiance had promised to come back, but now months after he had left no one knew where he were or if he was still alive. Salome sighed and went downstairs for her tea.

Olivia had put a teapot on the oven and now it made a whistling sound. Salome grabbed a towel and turned around to the table across the room, and without saying Olivia had placed a big teacup and beside it a piece of chocolate cake. She shrugged Olivia always knew what she wanted even without her saying anything. She chose some strawberry tea and prepared her cup before taking it and the cake to one off the back rooms in the house.

This room was filled with music notes scattered on the floor and music instruments in the room. In the middle of the room a black grand piano was standing. Salome carefully put the teacup and cakeplate down on top of it and started playing the piano while singing.

_"Teach me the sadness hidden inside..._

_With your eyes closed, no longer will you see the aching sorrow buried in your heart._

_If you forget the warmth inside, no longer will the twisting pain bring tears to your eyes..."_

.:::::::::::::::::::.

"I'm not sure myself he had it when he came here." The priest answered Kanda.

"Wait,wait,wait,cross marks? I haven't heard anything about this." Lavi said looking from Kanda to the priest and then back again.

"He has the same cross marks around his wrist as the Noahs." Kanda answers.

"Noah didn't have marks like that according to the bible." Susanna said looking confused and so did the priest.

"Ah, no, where talking about someone else. Maybe you should go to bed instead of listening to our rambles." Lenalee said to which the confused priest and Susanna went out the door and back to there respective bedrooms.

"So back to square one where he might be a Noah or atleast have something to do with them." Lavi said and sighed.

"Maybe not, and he can't remember anyway so maybe we should just leave him be?" Lenalee suggested.

"Even if he isn't a Noah he might know something about them." Link said in his normal strict tone.

"I haven't seen a Noah with marks on there wrist." Lavi said.

"What if the mark is how soulsellers won't be attacked by the akumas they help make?" Link said he would certainly tell Leverrier and then who nows what would happen to Erik.

"You guys it's getting late let's go to bed and think this over in the morning instead?" Lavi suggested. Kanda was the first to leave with Link following. When Lavi was about to walk back to his room Lenalee grabbed his sleeve making him turn around.

"They won't do something bad to Erik right? Just like they have Link following Allen everywhere?" Lenalee said looking down.

"I'm not sure. But memorys don't come back during stress so they probably won't try that at first." Lavi tryed to reassure her. He knew Lenalee had spent alot of time playing with Erik instead of worrying about Allen, who still seemed very sick. Lenalee nodded alittle and went back to her room and so did Lavi.

On his way back to his borrowed room Lavi thought about what he had got to know. Erik sure was mysterious. One day he just appears out of nowhere and then he forgets everything the next morning. Could the Earl or one of the Noahs have something to do with it? He hadn't seen or heard of any Noah with powers that could make people forget everything. But if things went on like this Erik would have to be questioned by Central, not that he would mind. He didn't seem to care about what happened around him, but the priest did say he allways was like that when he just forgot things.

Lavi scratched his head. He had heard of people losing memorys before even meet some people who had but they hadn't forgot even half as much as Erik did. Atleast they knew about things he did barley remember how to walk. But he did remember things when he did do it. Like reading after you read the first page of a book to him he could read most of the rest himself, aside from some words. Susanna had also told them he could write but Lavi hadn't seen him do it. And ofcourse the piano, Erik could play it and read the music notes.

"Man, this dosen't look to good for him." Lavi said facpalming himself. If Erik could play the Fourteens song just like Allen he would certainly get looked up. But maybe... If Erik couldn't read Timcanpys lyrics he wouldn't be a Noah, or atleast it would be very farfetched.

**...**

**Disclaimer:** Everything Hoshino made!

**Claimer:** Everything Hoshino didn't make+writing and posting this.

**Authors note: **Things dosen't look to good for Erik :( Anyway yes the mysterious lady who appeared in an earlier chapter is Salome (I didn't have a fitting name for her back then) this is the fandub of the song she is singing: .com/watch?v=-fl3xMteHyM&feature=bf_prev&list=PLA7B2A0EDD1125B98&lf=plpp just copy and paste, and yes the end of the lyrics are the same ones she sang before cybercokkie for everyone who figured that out. And also review! It will bring the next chapter sooner :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

More of the Bookman clan

"Cough,cough!"

"Allen, are you feeling alright?" Lenalee asked her friend who had been coughing for awhile now.

"I'm just fine, I only have a little mucus in my throat." Allen said before he sneezed. Which made Lenalee look worried, Allen wasn't getting much better and they had been here for a week already.

"KNOCK,KNOCK!"

"Ah, come in!" Lenalee said before Allen could, talking made his cough worse.

"Lenalee you're here again? Well that's good, then maybe you can help Allen to embed? I have more duties today since Alice grandmother got sick." Susanna said as she entered with some new sheets. After her Erik came with some more chusion covers as Allen had gotten alot of pillows since he sometimes was forced to sit and sleep when his cough was getting worse.

"Sure I'll help." Lenalee said with a smile.

"Thanks, Erik maybe you should stay and help Lenalee. I will be running around alot." Susanna said.

"Okay." Erik said putting the sheets on the bed. Susanna took of to do her duties.

"Allen could you move while change the sheet?" Lenalee asked.

"I can help with the pillows." Allen said dragging some pillows down to the floor before sitting down beside them.

"Don't overdo it." Lenalee warned but Allen got another cough attack before he could say anything.

Erik decided to help Allen with the pillows since he didn't want to get in Lenalees way. Tim was flying around nipping at some sheets which Allen was trying to put over the pillows. It didn't take long before Timcanpy tried to do the same with the ones Erik was holding. But Erik quickly moved them away from him.

Lenalee shrugged, Erik always copied what they where doing even if he sometimes didn't seem to know what he was doing. Link had already contacted HQ about Erik but both Lavi and bookman had said Noahs didn't have cross marks on there wrist, just on their foreheads. After that Central wanted to know if there was something else linking Erik to the Noah, but they hadn't found anything except that he could play the piano which no one at the church had teached him. Central wanted to know if he could read the Fourteens music notes. But Tim had been stubborn and refused to show them the notes. Instead Link and Lavi had traveled to the other town to get some copies of the notes earlier. Kanda went out searching for the akuma again.

"Lenalee you okay? You stopped doing anything." Erik asked, jolting Lenalee back from her thoughts. Allen looked up from keeping Tim away from chewing on his ear. The golem took this chance to bite it, which made Allen try to hit it but he was interuppted by a new cough attack.

"Erik do you think you can go play with Tim someplace else?" Lenalee asked as she tried to help Allen. Erik grabbed Tim and took him out of the room before leting go.

"You shouldn't do that when he's sick." Erik scolded. Tim flew around a little before landing on Eriks shoulder. Erik looked to both sides but didn't know where he was supposed to go with the golem. He decide to go over to the cafeteria. Maybe Lavi was back and could tell him what he should play with Tim.

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"Min! What a surprise I didn't think you liked to travel." A boy with very dark brown almost black hair calls to a hooded person who walks over to him.

"Hi there T. What are you doing here in Paris?" The hooded girl Min asks. She has completly black hair cut to her shoulders and very dark black looking eyes.

"I'm working. What about you?" T says, his clear yellow eyes occupied with observing the people walking past them on the busy street. The ferret hanging around his neck opens a sleepy eye but closes it again to continue it's sleep.

"Oh, you know, just doing what I want." Min answers she, unlike T, looks past all the busy people as if they were air.

"You're grandpa is gonna get mad." T says with a hint of laughter in his voice. The ferret makes a laughing sound but continues sleeping.

"Eustache!" A girl shouts and waves towards Min and T with a smile.

"So Eustache is you're current name hu? As always a T in it. And such a rich looking girl, well that explains that suit. I must say it fits you quiet nicely T." Min says looking over to the girl standing by a carriage.

"Those of us who care to do our work sometimes have to do the most ridiculos things. Now if you'll excuse me." T for now called Eustache makes a quick but elegant bow before walking over to the girl.

"I might be the granddaughter of a Bookman but I'll keep doing things my way." Min says before walking into the crowd and disappearing leaving no trace of ever being there in the first place.

**...**

**Disclaimer:** Everything Hoshino made!

**Claimer:** Everything Hoshino didn't make+writing and posting this.

**Authors note: **What's this? More Bookmens? Come on two persons can't record everything that happens in the world. So now we have five more characters appearing but they don't have any sort of important roles yet, but they will :) For know you just have to wait patiently and if you want the update quicker review!

Also anyone thinking I should do as Chikitawolf and put a piece of the end of the last chapter at the begining? If you have no idea what I'm talking about look at her stories or go read them anyway it's worth it :)


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dinnertime~

"How to play with Timcanpy?" A confused Lavi asks.

"Mhm. Lenalee asked me to play with him, but I don't know how to play with a golem." Erik says sitting infront of Lavi with Tim on his head. Erik found him eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"Ahh, let me think..." Lavi really didn't have any clue what Tim liked to do beside biteing Allen when he got a chance. Erik could ask such difficult to answer things sometimes. Usually those questions were about him or Yu and where they came from.

"You haven't forgotten since that time with the book right?" Lavi changed the subject, Erik was easily sidetracked sometimes but it had gotten harder lately. Well Lavi guessed the priest was right, Erik went along with anything when he couldn't remember but the longer it went until he forgot again it became harder to change subjects if you couldn't or didn't want to answer. This had, if possible, made Kanda more annoyed at Erik.

"No I haven't, but how do you play with Tim?" Erik said, Lavi wasn't gonna get out of this until he answered.

"He likes to hang around Allen when he plays the piano. Maybe you can play something for him." This was the only thing Lavi could think of that didn't involve disturbing Allen. Erik just looked confused.

"You don't remember what a piano is do you?" Lavi asked sweatdropping. Erik shook his head and Lavi sighed.

"I'll show you." He said before finishing his plate and putting it in the kitchen where another girl, who was helping out at the church, was washing dishes from the earlier lunch Lavi had intentionally missed. The church was serving lunch to nearby farmers and towns people who didn't have the time or money to prepare any good food. It also worked as a daycare and right know most of the kids were outside playing, Erik seemed to avoid them.

As Lavi, followed by Erik, walked into a room in the east part of the church, the big windows showed all the other kids playing outside. Erik went up to the window and looked at them.

"You rather play with them?" Lavi asked walking up beside him.

"No...If I forget them they'll be sad..." Erik said looking away. "What is this room anyway?" He asked instead. The room was kinda big, it had a piano by one of the walls and on the other side some tables were set up. The church used this room for days when the kids couldn't be outside and play or when they got tired. But right now it was empty except for Lavi, Erik and Tim.

"The daycare room. And this is a piano." Lavi said walking over to the piano. "You sit here." Lavi said pointing to the piano stool. Erik walked over and sat down. Tim flew from his head and landed on the piano with a smile. Erik simply turned his head to the side at this, something he seemed to do when something he didn't know happened.

"Anyway you play it like this." Lavi said playing a simple melody. "Now you try."

Erik mimicked Lavi and played the melody. Lavi showed him some more advanced melodys and Erik managed to play everyone off them flawlessly.

"Knock,knock!"

Lavi and Eriks eyes was turned to the door and as it opened a something very fast and golden swished past them.

"Ahh, Tim stop it! It tickles." Allen walked in with Tim rubbing against his cheek.

"Yo, Allen." Lavi said smiling. Erik waved alittle.

"You're the one who played that Erik? That sounded fantastic." Allen said smiling towards Erik who shyly looked down and nodded.

"Yeah he's amazing right? By the way why are you out of bed Allen?" Lavi asked his friend.

"I got hungry and wanted something to eat, but I kind of..."

"You got lost right?" Lavi said teasingly to Allen who nodded sheepishly.

"Well it's almost five. Let's eat dinner now Erik." Lavi suggested Erik nodded and he and Allen followed Lavi through the halls towards the cafeteria. Half way there Allens stomach growled.

"Erik you better grabb what you want quickly before Allen eats it all." Lavi told Erik.

"Ehh, what?" Came Eriks confused reply.

"You'll see~" Lavi said snickering.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"DAMN YOU EXORCIST!" The akuma shouted as it tried to fly away from the battle.

"I got it!" Lenalee called to Kanda who was stuck on the ground as the akuma flied high into the darkening sky. It had taken alot of time to find it. It had tried to kill as many people as possible and turn into a level 4 before battling the exorcist again. But to the exorcist luck they had found him before it could kill enough. As Lenalee followed the akuma it turned around and fired its laser beam at her...

**...**

**Disclaimer:** Everything Hoshino made!

**Claimer:** Everything Hoshino didn't make+writing and posting this.

**Authors note: **Is it finally the end for the akuma or will Lenalee get hit? And is Allen finally better? Review and the next chapter could be up in hours =)


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Mysterious Bookmans

_"DAMN YOU EXORCIST!" The akuma shouted as it tried to fly away from the battle._

_"I got it!" Lenalee called to Kanda who was stuck on the ground as the akuma flied high into the darkening sky. It had taken alot of time to find it. It had tried to kill as many people as possible and turn into a level 4 before battling the exorcist again. But to the exorcist luck they had found him before it could kill enough. As Lenalee followed the akuma it turned around and fired its laser beam at her..._

_.:::::::::::._

"Uhh...Wow?" Erik looked at the food taking up the most part of the table he, Lavi and Allen was sitting by.

"This is only half of what he usually wants." Lavi said with a smirk.

Erik looked from him to Allen and back again. Allen had finished around 8 portions but there where still more waiting to be eaten.

"What's Tim doing?" Erik said looking at the golem who was in the middle of eating some sandwiches.

"Ah, Tim likes to play 'eat' sometimes." Lavi answered he was glad Allen finally was good enough to eat, sadly Erik had questioned him about what he meant before so Allen had already grabbed most of what was in the kitchen. Lavi sighed all he and Erik had to eat was some potatoes. Erik could certainly cause trouble even when he didn't mean too.

"Lenalee and Kanda isn't back yet, do you think they're alright?" Eriks sudden question jolted Lavi out of his thoughts.

"I'm sure they're allrigh-" Lavi was about to say when a scream was heard from the hallway.

Lavi ran to the cafeteria door and opened it.

"What's u-? Lenalee are you allright?" Lavi said when he got out into the hall.

"What Lenalees hurt?" Allen asked when he and Erik had gotten out into the hall. Timcanpy flying closely behind.

"I'm fine." Lenalee said which made Kanda who was standing beside her tch- annoyedly. "Sorry if I scared you." Lenalee said to the church helper she had surprised.

"No, I'm fine. But we need to treat that right away." The helper said. And sure enough that didn't look good or atleast it probably wasn't. Lenalee had used her Exorcist jacket as a makeshift bandage but blood was still dripping from her limp left arm.

Allen was about to ask her what happened when Susanna pushed him out of the way with another helper behind her. She took one look at Lenalee and told her to follow her to get her arm fixed. Kanda didn't wanna get help for the smaller wounds he had.

"Oy, Yu what happened?" Lavis question made Allen look back to his other friends instead of after Lenalee.

"Don't call me that you stupid rabbit!" Kanda said looking over his right arm which seemed to have the biggest scar, but still it looked nothing like what Lenalee must have.

Kanda didn't care to answer any of the others questions when he went into the cafeteria. He took one look at the pile off food on one of the tables before he decided not to eat anything.

"Kanda if you don't tell us what happened you'll have to explain this to Komui yourself."

Kanda tch-ed at what Lavi told him but he sat down and started explaining anyway. Explaining this to Komui would be near impossible even if Lenalees arm wasn't that hurt.

"So to sum it up. You and Lenalee was fighting the akuma when it decided to fly away Lenalee followed but the akuma shoot at her so she had to dodge?"

Kanda nodded to Lavis question.

"Then she jumped up above it and kicked it down so it hit a barn?" Lavi got another nod from Kanda who hadn't stopped frowing since he got back. "You both followed the akuma and it made the house fall down on you then you still managed to slice it up when it was cheacking to see if you were gone?"

"Ah. Now will you stop sounding like that kid?" Kanda pointed at Erik who was playing with Tim. Allen had continued his dinner there was now less food and more empty plates.

"Either way it seems were going to run another day late."

"Oy, Link it's my thing to appear out of nowhere." Lavi said faking sadness.

"Just as annoying when you do it."

"Don't be like that Yu."

From there it all turned into a very confusing argument.

.:::::::::::::::::::.

It's dark almost pitch black. Shadows move all around the forest some more than others. One of them moves slowly but on a steady route through the forest.

Bigger shadows are following and starts to surround the much smaller human walking through the night. The human dosen't stop and the akumas goes for the kill but a quick hand motion, in which the human flashes something for the akuma, the attackers all disappears into the shadows whispering to eachother.

Min smirks to herself, this is the best deal she's ever been part off. She continues to walk her destination set.

.:::::::::::::::::::::.

In a mansion just at the edge of the forest a boy meets up with his mentor.

"Good work. You erased everything right T?"

"That's a given." T answers his ferret sleeping in his backpack with his head dangling at the side off it.

"Good."

There is nothing more said as both the older man and T disappears leaving no trace off ever working at the mansion. Tomorrow no one will see Eustache ever again.

...

**Disclaimer:** Everything Hoshino made!

**Claimer:** Everything Hoshino didn't make+writing and posting this.

**Authors note: **What is Min and T ploting? What will happen when Komui hears about Lenalees injury? What do you think about the begining with a piece of what happened in the last chapter? Review and I may get the next chapter up before christmas. Also sorry for the long wait I got hit with a writers block and lots off school stuff.


End file.
